Key to New Possibities
by Hakuorofan7
Summary: While inside Sora's heart Roxas learns of a forgotten side of himself, taken from him by the Organization. Upon learning so Roxas escapes and arrives at Academy City to start anew and maybe to reclaim what was lost. Only to learn how dangerous the city could truly, but that will not stop him from claiming what has been denied from him for so long. A new life of his own.


**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears inside the theater, fitting a reel in the projector.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to Key of New Possibilities.***

***This is the second one shot from the Sneak Peaks that I will be turned into stories once the poll comes up with the third one shot, or one of them reaches 70 followers, changing the rules from 100 favorites cause that is too ambitious. This also the first Kingdom Hearts, Toaru crossover. So at least I can claim that.***

***So now then let us begin shall we.***

***First off I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Toaru series.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. i will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author tapped on the projector and the story began.**

* * *

**Forgotten Truths**

* * *

So this is it." Roxas muttered as he floated through a void of what he could describe as pure darkness, perhaps the depths of his Somebody's heart.

He didn't want to merge back with Sora, but there was no there choice that DiZ left him. It was that or being trapped in a virtual prison for the rest of his existence.

Not that he really had one left anymore. He was pretty sure the Organization and DiZ had made sure of that, adding into merging back with Sora there was no other options.

So this was it, barely a year old and now having to basically give up life to the one he was born from.

A rather cruel irony.

His only regret...was probably not going with Axel when he had the chance. Sure he might have brought him back to the Organization, but at least then he could have escaped somewhere back into the real world. Though were he would go was beyond him.

Even with Sora's memories he was sure the Organization would be keeping an eye on any and all worlds Sora had been too, but still Roxas was certain that being in any other situation was better then this one.

Still then were would he go, there was literally nowhere else to go without the Organization finding him and he could not really escape from Sora now that he has merged back with him.

**But what if you could?**

Roxas widened his eyes in surprise and summoned his Keyblades. Someone else was here as well?

"Who's there?" Roxas asked, ready to defend himself.

**There is no need for that, I am not here to fight.**

Roxas didn't let his guard down at all, only lowering his Keyblades down a bit. Still ready to fight if the need came down to it.

**I know you have little reason to trust me, let alone anyone at this point but I am here to help you.**

"A bit too late for that, I am already merged with Sora." Roxas said bitterly. "And if you are here too then the same must have happened as well."

After all this was Sora's heart, there was supposed to be no one else here at all. He was just supposed to fade away to nothingness after all.

**I did, not that long ago I reunited with him. But for what reason...I can barely remember. I can barely remember anything before reuniting with Sora. I have been fading away pretty quickly, though I doubt that you will suffer the same fate.**

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked.

**There are two others here and they have been here for years. One asleep for all this time and the other telling me this while lashing out at me while lurking in the depths of Sora's heart.**

Roxas was shocked, not only there was two other people here but they have been here for years!

The Nobody knew that Sora's heart must have been big enough to hold Kairi's heart before separating both of them and creating himself. But to hold three, now four people was just insane. Along with that two of them had been there for years was just maddening. If he hadn't resigned himself to this, being trapped in here would be maddening

Now though with this fact, Roxas decided if given the chance he was going to leave here.

The Nobody was not going to spend years drifting out in a void while Sora lives a life of his own, something stolen from him by DiZ.

The fact leaving Sora would also screw up whatever DiZ had planned was a good incentive as well.

"I see, well then if wish to help then unless you know a way out there is nothing yo can do." Roxas said, getting a reverberated sigh from all around him.

**I knew you were going to say something like that. Normally I would argue that it was safer for you inside Sora's heart minus the depths of it...but due to something Naminé and I discovered and he way DiZ handled this situation I will agree with you.**

"Really?" Roxas asked while dispelling his Keyblades, hardly being unable to believe it.

**It is true, there is a way out. But it lurks in the very depths of Sora's heart, but we do not have much time. You merged with Sora within the virtual world, not the real world. So you have not completely merged with him yet, but DiZ seems to have made it all but impossible to escape through a Corridor of Darkness while the transfer is going on.**

"Yet you know a way out?" Roxas asked as he began to swim what he perceived as down, in an attempt to follow this voice's directions. There shouldn't really be any reason to trust this voice, but at this point he had nothing left to lose.

**Yes I can disrupt the process for a minute, but we need to be at the darkest point of Sora's heart. That way it would take DiZ longer to notice and give you time to open up a Corridor of Darkness. Once you do, leave and don't look back. The other occupant will also use the chance to escape and it will not end well if he did.**

"So lookout for someone else trying to escape and prevent it if I could. That I can do, but what about you?" Roxas asked as he began to see a mosaic in the darkness. The same kind he had been at days ago.

The Dive to the Heart.

**Me...I have nothing left yet. Yet you do, if I am correct and you are able to escape before the transfer is complete you will still have your body. You will need it when you get out of here.**

"But to where, anywhere I can go the Organization would probably have their eyes on any world Sora or I have been to?" Roxas asked as his feet touched the mosaic, one that depicted a number of the events he had experienced through his missions in Halloween town. "What isn't this-"

**They are your memories, the parts of you that will be absorbed last into Sora and the key to your escape just follow the path and all will be explained.**

Roxas then noticed a pathway of mosaic similar to his last time he was here, connecting it to more mosaics leading downwards.

He began to run towards the path, from what thus voice had been saying he had a limited amount of time to escape and every second counted.

**That's right keep running, the faster you run the faster you can escape to whatever is waiting for you.**

"But once again where to and what is waiting to me? The only person I could think of is Axel and he wishes to bring me back to the Organization. Besides I do not really know if he is alive or not after our last battle." Roxas said sullenly, hoping his best friend was still alive.

While wondering who else would be waiting for him.

Naminé was a possibility, but she was still under DiZ's thumb.

**"I hope so as well for Axel."** The Voice said with more clarity as soon as Roxas passed the second mosaic that depicted his exploits in Wonderland. **"But to answer your question you might have people waiting for you in a world the Organization would never dare go back to. Naminé found out by complete accident shortly before we meant, but the whole thing was blurred out. Like it didn't even exist."**

"If there was some people that knew me and such a world then I should have known about it?" Roxas said uneasily as ran over the mosaic depicting various moments of his missions to Beast's Castle, noticing the formation of a second shadow starting to run aside him.

Still something like that he should have been able to remember something unlike this...except for one reason.

"The Organization, they wiped out my memory of this world didn't they?!" Roxas growled out as he rushed over the mosaic displaying Olympus Colosseum. The voice's shadow gaining a more human like appearance.

**"They did, but what we could gather you ended up in that world by complete accident due Sora's actions in Castle Oblivion. There you became free from the Organization's influence until you were found and brought back when they scouted that world and deemed it too dangerous for what they had planned, erasing your memories and making it appear like you had fallen into a coma. The only ones that knew were Xemnas and Xigbar. That is all that I know."** The voice said with it starting to sound more feminine, getting Roxas to grimace in anger.

He honestly should have expected Xemnas to have done something like this. It was at this time Kingdom Hearts was still forming over the World That Never Was, and when they started to lose members in Castle Oblivion. Whatever happened there with Sora and his disappearance must have stirred quite a frenzy, enough so that Xemnas must have faked himself being in a coma and had Xigbar scouring the worlds for him as he was the last to see him.

So it wouldn't be that much of a surprise to think that Xigbar was the one to have fond him.

Just another reason to end the both of them if he ever saw them again.

Though he still wondered where did all the seashells that were on his bed come from?

Unless it was of course another thing Xemnas had wiped from his memories.

If that was true, then how much of his memories were truly his own that were not tampered by Xemnas?

Roxas was broken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of something breaking as soon as he crossed over the mosaic showing Neverland followed bu the ground starting to shake violently underneath his feet.

**"Roxas the process is almost done, we need to run now!"** The voice said, with the faint traces of a human like figure to go along with its shadow.

At that Roxas just nodded and ran as fast as he could through the shaking, the mosaics cracking, and the top of the surrounding abyss turning to white.

If he wanted to escape, then there was barely anytime left.

It was now or never!

The Nobody continued to run as the pathways started to crack and crumble behind him, soon passing over the mosaic of Aghrabah as it began to fall apart and the dark abyss was halfway to becoming a white void.

All along the way the figure was slowly turning from a gauge human shape to that of a ghostly figure wearing the Organization's uniform.

So this voice was a member of the Organization as well, then who was this person and why are they inside Sora? And if they where a member of the Organization, why couldn't he remember them unless Xemnas had anything to do with it?

Roxas pushed those thoughts to the side as he could focus on them once he was outside of Sora's heart.

By the time that the two had reached the mosaic for The World That Never Was, it was mostly shaking apart and had cracked significantly. After they were about halfway across it, the whole thing started to break apart behind them. It proved to be treacherous terrain of the Nobody as the mosaic started to crumble into the abyss with pieces rising and falling into the darkness below.

As he was almost off the mosaic, the entire thing fell from underneath his feet.

Roxas summoner Oblivion and hooked the teeth of the Keyblade onto the pathway to prevent himself from falling into the abyss. The Nobody tried to pull himself up, but the pathway was starting crumble around the Keyblade.

The figure lowered an arm towards him and Roxas grabbed the outstretched hand. With the figure pulling him up and using Oblivion as leverage managed to pull himself up just was some more of the pathway collapsed.

Roxas just sent a thankful nod to the figure before the two of them continued to run, no time to talk as the everything was literally coming down around them.

When they reached the final mosaic, depicting Twilight Town it was similar condition to the previous one and the abyss had almost completely become a white void.

There wasn't enough time left.

"Whatever you are planning I suggest you do it now." Roxas said as he observed everything starting to fall apart.

**"I will, but I suggest you avert your eyes."** The figure said, a silver sphere starting to form in their hands that continued to grow by the second. Roxas looked away and covered his eyes, not knowing what to expect.

**"I am sorry Sora."** The figure said, before slamming the sphere onto the mosaic and all was consumed by a blinding silver light.

* * *

"Impossible." DiZ said as he began furiously typing away at his consul as it suddenly rebooted before coming back up.

The transfer process was almost complete, but for a second it shut down before turning back up. Instead of reading as being 100% complete, the process had been pushed back to 98.3% complete.

And it was not moving at all.

How could this had happen, he had calculated everything to the smallest present once Roxas had merged with Sora. But now the process was in jeopardy.

Was this perhaps the Nobody's last ditch attempt to free himself.

Impossible, he was only a shell of Sora.

But that was perhaps that where he went wrong, despite being the lesser half of his Somebody he was still Sora in a ways.

Perhaps underestimating him had been a mistake, just in the same regard Ansem and Marluxia had done with Sora. Both were utterly defeated, and he had no intention of adding himself onto that list.

While he was busy fixing this mess he heard the familiar sounds of a Corridor of Darkness opening.

"I see that you have noticed this situation as well." DiZ said as he continued to type away.

"I have and it does not bode well, Naminé is struggling to make sense of it all, but some of the memories from Castle Oblivion have become tangled with Sora's once again. It will take a little bit to fix, but we have more promising matters to deal with." Riku sighed out. "Roxas is trying to escape."

"Figured as much, but it is a futile effort." DiZ said as he noticed the monitor to show the process was now 98.5% complete. He began trying to type in ways to figure out how to speed out the process.

"Naminé believes otherwise, she thinks that he might have actually found a way to escape. Within the depths of Sora's heart." Riku said, getting DiZ to pause.

Why hadn't he thought about such a thing, it was the very last place the transfer would have reached and while he was still in the virtual world there was a chance he could escape into the real world with his body intact.

What was worse is that he couldn't do anything about it or send Riku in as that could damage Sora's heart and everything they had done up to now will be for naught.

Truly a troublesome situation, and has he had to grudgingly admit it not a bad plan for a Nobody.

"DiZ what are we going to do about this?" Riku asked, worried how this might affect Sora.

"Nothing I am afraid, any course of action besides speeding up the process will unfortunately only damage Sora's heart and he might not even awaken. Yet there is the off chance that the Nobody's attempt will be for naught and everything will precede as normal. All we can do now is wait. But for now I want you to use Naminé in order to figure out what has happened, I will continue to monitor the situation and contact you if there is any changes in Sora's condition." DiZ said, getting Riku to nod as he left through a Corridor of Darkness.

The man sighed as he saw that the monitor now read 98.7% complete and started to type away once again, hoping to figure solve this situation before the Nobody could become free.

* * *

Roxas groaned as even when he had covered his eyes, everything was still covered with a silver tint.

It took him a minute for his vision to return to normal to see that the abyss had been fully restored and the mosaic beneath him had been fixed.

Except that now in front of the figure was a doorway.

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked the figure, who was now completely tangible.

"I simple forced Sora to remember a few memories from Castle Oblivion. It will buy us sometime and push the process back for a bit, but for how long I have no idea." The figure said, pointing at the door. "This will lead us to the darkest part of Sora's heart and your only way out. But be warned, the person I warned you about will be down there, so as soon as you exit summon the Corridor of Darkness and leave."

"Then what about you?" Roxas asked. "You said that you were near nonexistence. I figured that you would have wanted to escape from here as well."

"Not really, even if I got out there would be nothing left of me. My body has long been faded away. If I were to escape myself I would just fade away faster. At least here I can linger on for a bit longer and not be worried about harming you even more then I already have." The figure said sadly as they approached the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked, before he felt something flare up in front of him.

Something dark.

"It is because Xion here didn't want you to fade away in her place."

The door flew open and Roxas and the figure were dragged through by a pair of shadowy hands. It slammed shut behind them and Roxas was thrown onto another mosaic, one that was mostly blank and fractured.

Except for one image, a cityscape littered with wind turbines.

Was this the world that the figure, no Xion was talking about?

"I suggest you quit staring at the scenery and open a Corridor of Darkness that the two of us are to go through. Otherwise Xion here gets it." A voice said from behind Roxas.

The Nobody turned to see what looked like a living humanoid shadow holding Xion at down to the ground, with what appeared to be a shadowy Keyblade towards her neck.

"Roxas don't listen to him, just make the Corridor and leave on your own! Forget about me again, or Vanitas will escape in your body!" Xion said, before screaming out in pain as the now named Vanitas slammed his foot onto her back.

Something bristled within Roxas as he summoned his Keyblades and rushed to attack, only for Vanitas to barely block his strike and press his foot to the back of Xion's neck and started to apply pressure.

"One more attack and I snap her windpipe like a twig. Or you don't care about her at all, which I can understand considering you killed her in the first place." Vanitas said shocking Roxas and getting him to back off.

"I did what?" Roxas asked in shock as he Vanitas removed his foot from Xion's throat, getting her to gasp for air.

"Killed her, though I have to admit she wanted it." Vanitas said as he trained his Keyblade towards Xion's head.

"Vanitas…stop…" Xion groaned out as she struggled to breathe.

"You spoiled my fun, I spoil yours." Vanitas said with a shake of his head. "Who do you think Xion really is Roxas, another member of the Organization perhaps? One that you were forced to kill? One that was close to you and Axel? One that was wiped from your memories? Well you would be right on all answers and also wrong."

"Just get to the point already." Roxas said, trying his best not to focus on the flood of thoughts rushing through his head.

Part of him wanted to escape like Xion wanted, to just open up a Corridor of Darkness into a world he supposedly knew.

But the rest wanted for him to stay and help. something that he had experienced only once before.

During his final confrontation with Axel.

"Fine fine, the two of you are worse then my other half." Vanitas grumbled out. "The point being is that Xion here is your other half, a failed Replica of you created from Sora's memories and her mere existence a threat to your very own. So when you killed her, she could no longer be burdened that her mere existence will have killed one of her best friends and wiped you from existence. Of course doing so erased her from all all of existence including everyone's memory. Tragic isn't it."

With that Vanitas grabbed her by the neck and dislodged her hood, revealing her face. He lifted her up as she struggled to escape his grasp, training his Keyblade towards her throat. Xion trying not to meet the Nobody's face.

"So what will it be Roxas, the two of us leaving this Kingdom Heart forsaken prison or watching her die all over again only this time you will remember it. So what will it be Roxas?" Vanitas asked coldly.

Roxas stood there for a minute, struggling to grasp this whole situation.

One one hand he accepts Vanitas's offer and he spares Xion, but he would not be free and become a possible prisoner within his body and Xion is left to fade away in Sora's heart. If Vanitas doesn't double cross him and from his brief experience with him it was a possibility.

On the other he kills Xion, someone that he didn't remember at all but had sacrificed basically everything for his sake. Including letting herself be killed by him in order to preserve his existence and even help him to escape from Sora's heart without caring that she was fading away.

Add to the fact that time was running out, this was one situation that he certainly didn't know how to deal with.

"Neither." Roxas said, stunning both Vanitas and Xion.

"Did you just say neither?" Vanitas asked in shock, clearly not expecting such a result.

"Neither, the options are to let someone I don't have any memory to die or let you control my body like an overgrown parasite. So I will follow Xion's advice and leave on my own." Roxas said, getting Xion to look a little relieved and the the form of Vanitas to tilt his head in confusion.

"First off if I had my full strength I would have you killed for that parasite remark, but sadly that is true. Being trapped for 11 years after being reduced to next to nothing will do that to you I suppose. I could escape on my own in about a month or two, but this little process going on will halt that by at least a year once it succeeds. Secondly I am impressed that you are going to allow Xion here to die, that is actually quite ruthless. Now I wish that you were my other half." Vanitas grumbled out as he clenched down on Xion's throat even harder.

"She wished for me to leave her, so how am I supposed to deny her request with her helping me out this much." Roxas said, looking over the mosaic and coming up with a plan to get Xion out of their current mess.

It was the least he could do for her helping him escape.

"I see then, we do not have much time so I am going to make one last offer. We merge and I gain control of your body until I destroy this Organization and ruin the old coot's plan. After that I leave and you can do whatever you want. We both get what we want, so it is either that or allow Xion to die. What is your choice Roxas?" Vanitas asked, Xion struggling to breath in his grasp.

"You know the answer." Roxas said as he opened a Corridor of Darkness underneath him and vanished into it, closing it behind him.

"Once again I am impressed, and disappointed." Vanitas sighed out "I have waited 11 years to escape, so waiting just one more year shouldn't be so bad."

With that he tossed Xion onto the mosaic, leveling his Keyblade at her and generating a sphere of darkness at the end of it.

"I warned you last time this would happen if you came back here Xion, so any last words." Vanitas said as the Replica struggled to regain her breath, throwing him a death glare. "Not what I was expecting but it will do."

As he began to discharged the sphere something hit him square in the back, dislodging the shadowy Keyblade and sent the sphere flying off into the abyss. Vanitas groaned as he picked himself up, only for Oblivion to lodge itself into the mosaic right where his head was a moment ago.

"And I guess you weren't expecting that." Roxas said, a fireball forming at the tip of Oathkeeper.

"I thought that you escaped, guess I was wrong. This time I will make no such mistake!" Vanitas declaimed as he summoned his Keyblade and rushed at Roxas, intent on taking his body by force.

Only to be blindsided by Xion slamming Oblivion into his back. He staggered for a moment and Roxas let lose his spell. It hit Vanitas square in the face and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Xion struggled to stand up balanced before Roxas rushed to catch her and opened a Corridor of Darkness, this time to the real world and the one he had seen on the mosaic.

"You came back Roxas, after I told you to run." Xion groaned out as Roxas lead her to the corridor.

"After leading me here it is the least I can do." Roxas said as they stepped toward the corridor, training Oathkeeper to the downed Vanitas. "Blizzaga!"

The ice spell collided with Vanitas and he soon found himself frozen within a large block of ice.

There was no way he was leaving here in time to escape the transmission now.

"But Roxas I can not come with you, I can not exist out of here without a body." Xion said as the mosaic started to shake and crack with the abyss starting to turn white once again.

"I figured, but this way hopefully you will never be able to fade away at least not in this dreary place." Roxas said, the two of them walking through the Corridor and closing it behind them.

A minute later the mosaic shook apart and took the frozen form of Vanitas with it as the abyss became a void.

The transfer was completed.

* * *

"Roxas you could have just left me there, even if you bring me to this world I wouldn't even be able to exist in a physical body or pretty much at all in my current state." Xion said as Roxas helped her through the darkness of the Corridor, their destination on the otherside.

"So if Vanitas was trying to escape through me, why can't you do the same way." Roxas said, getting Xion to sigh.

"You are not going to give up on this, are you?" Xion asked.

"No I am not. Even if I do not remember you, if what Vanitas said is true and your actions have proved then you are one of the very few who has ever truly cared about me. I don't know if Axel is still alive or not, so I have to make sure that at the very least you are alright." Roxas said honestly, getting Xion to sigh.

"You are certainly stubborn Roxas." She said.

"How else do you think I have managed to push through everything concerning the Organization and DiZ, otherwise I would probably have snapped." Roxas said with a sigh that turned into a grimace."Although it hasn't always turned out that well, getting caught out by Riku especially."

"That I can agree on." Xion said as the two of them approached the end of the Corridor, the opening on the other end showing what was on the mosaic.

A cityscape dotted with wind turbines, except unlike the mosaic the image was displayed during the middle of the day and not at sunset.

"So this is it then, once we cross through here I will not be able to see you again for a long time?" Roxas asked, getting Xion to nod.

"That is correct." Xion said. "Though I would be more focused on what lies ahead, there is a reason the Organization deemed this world to dangerous for them."

"I will consider it, though I am more concerned with yourself at the moment." Roxas said.

Though he was also wondering about what Xion said about something waiting for him here, the Nobody figured that whoever it was might have moved on if possible. If what he was told was true it had been nearly a year after all.

"Well the sentiment is nice, but you won't have to be soon. As soon as we exit this I will be inside of you, the same way that I was in Sora. So you will have no reason to be concerned with me Roxas." Xion said, getting the Nobody to shake his head.

"Maybe so, but that won't stop me from trying to find a way to separate myself from you. If we could have done so from Sora it is possible." Roxas said, getting Xion to sigh.

"You are not going to give up on me are you?" Xion asked, getting Roxas to smile. His first real one in a while.

"You never gave up on me, so it is only fair." Roxas said, getting Xion to roll her eye.

"I suppose so." Xion said exasperatedly, but the smile on her face betraying her tone of voice. "Just promise me that you will first settle in here. This is a while new world after all and so many new possibilities to explore after all."

"Fine." Roxas said before the two gave one last look at each other. "Until next Xion."

"Until next time Roxas." Xion said as she and Roxas took their last steps out of the Corridor.

* * *

DiZ breathed out a sigh of relief once everything checked up.

After that little incident things were starting to get on back.

The transfer was completed and the rest of the process proceeded as planned for the remainder of it. Of course there was only the little problem that Sora would wake up later then expected, but things were still going on exactly as planned.

Except for one thing.

There was no clue on whether or not Roxas managed to escape or not.

If the Nobody did, well that could be problematic in the long run.

All he had to do now was wait for Riku to-

"Roxas has escaped." Riku said as he emerged from a Corridor of Darkness, getting DiZ to sigh as he turned his chair around to face the silver haired teen.

This is what he was hope not to hear.

"Then is there any idea where he is?" DiZ asked coolly.

"Naminé has no idea where the world he is in now and it is completely unknown, although what she described is something alongside one of the worlds the Organization blacklisted there is no location on it." Riku said, getting DiZ to nod at that.

An excellent place to hide, where no one would go looking for the Nobody and somewhere the Organization deemed too dangerous for even their operations. A brilliant plan for an empty shell once again.

"I see, I believe that after Sora wakes up it will be paramount to locate Roxas. There is a great possibility that he might come after his Somebody in retaliation." DiZ said, getting Riku to nod before looking surprised.

"Wait, are you saying that Sora will awaken after Roxas escaped?" Riku asked getting DiZ to nod.

"Yes as much as I hate to admit it…I was wrong. It seems like his plan worked and we could have removed him before the transfer was completed. Sora will wake up an hour or two later then we planned, but that is to be expected. Other then that everything is going according to plan, minus a lose end or two." DiZ said.

"You mean Roxas and Naminé." Riku said coldly, getting DiZ to nod.

"Precisely, there is no telling how Roxas will react now he is free but there is a strong possibility that he will come after Sora along with the Organization and ourselves. So he must be dealt with before anything happens. As for Naminé, she is of no further use. She has served her purpose and has grown defiant, therefore she must be dealt with immediately." DiZ said, before being thrown from his chair and onto the ground.

He regained his bearings to see Riku glaring at him, with the Guardian Heartless floating next to him.

And the panicked form of Naminé behind the young man, her face portraying nothing but fear.

"Naminé can you please leave us, I will by the clock tower shortly." Riku said coldly, getting her to nod shakily and to flee through a Corridor of Darkness. Once she had left Riku called off the Guardian.

"So your are betraying me now, after everything we have done to restore Sora!" DiZ snapped at Riku, who didn't flinch at his words.

"More like ending our partnership. If you kept your hatred for Nobodies in check and had not planned to turn Sora as a weapon against the Organization I would have continued to work with you. Ordering to me to kill Roxas and Naminé was the last straw." Riku said coldly.

"Their Nobodies, they do not deserve to exist!" DiZ shouted, only to flinch at the look Riku gave him.

"They are more then Nobodies at this point, they are just as real as you and I. With Roxas's escape they have proved that Sora and Kairi can exist without them and you are asking me to put them down. I have done somethings that I am not proud of to awaken Sora including capturing Roxas, but no more. I will not continue to make him or Naminé suffer anymore in your vendetta against your former apprentices." Riku said, surprisingly DiZ.

He had figured him out but when. He was certain that the King didn't recognize him as the darkness hid his true presence, so how did he recognize him.

Then it hit him.

"It was Xehanort's Heartless, after tapping into his power and assuming his form you must have gained some of his memories?" Ansem asked, getting Riku to nod as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

"Only a few, but they are vivid enough that I recognized your voice on the spot Ansem. So out of respect of our partnership I will say this once, leave Naminé and Roxas alone. I will handle him if he gets any ideas about coming after Sora, but now I am going to find him and make sure that he isn't coming up with such an idea. Along with taking Naminé with me. My final words to you Ansem is to think carefully about your hatred of Nobodies, otherwise it will consume you entirely to the darkness. And this time, there will be no escape if you continue down this road." Riku said before walking through the Corridor and closing it shut behind him.

Leaving Ansem alone once again, only this time not feeling anger or hatred.

Only a few feelings he had long forgotten in his crusade against the Organization.

Guilt, regret, and shame.

He was all alone once again, and this time he could only blame himself.

* * *

Roxas exited through the Corridor, and the first thing he noticed was the feeling of the sun and the wind of his skin. A welcoming sign that he had crossed over to the real world.

And then the view, it was almost as breathtaking as the sunsets of Twilight Town.

A sprawling metropolis the likes of which he or Sora had never seen before and it easily beat out The World That Never Was in terms of size and prestige. The whole cityscape from what he could see was filled with thousands of people far below and sense along with much much more people. Perhaps even millions.

Most of them having hearts stronger then he could had ever sensed before.

Three in particular having hearts so strong that he could only compare them to the incomplete Kingdom Hearts he had helped created. Two of them close by with one completely neutral and one imbalanced. The other one far away and distant, but filled with nothing but what could best be described as chaotic darkness.

No wonder the Organization deemed this world too dangerous, with hearts like those around they were no match incase whoever they belonged to came after them. Not even Xemnas.

The perfect place to hide from anyone looking for him.

Roxas looked over his shoulder to see that Xion had faded away, getting the Nobody to sigh.

"I wish you could have seen this Xion, maybe one day you can. And who knows, maybe I we can find Axel and show him this view. I believe that it is truly a sight to see during the sunsets." Roxas said, looking through the cityscape down below before seeing a secluded alleyway.

Looked like it was the perfect place to emerge.

The Nobody summoned a Corridor of Darkness and walked through it, emerging in the alleyway.

If he was going to keep his promise and try to figure out anything it was best to blend into the crowd and survey the city to see how things were. Then plan a head on what to do.

Roxas looked for an opening in the passing crowd and found an opening to slip in unnoticed, trying his best to blend into the crowd.

Which was honestly a bit difficult as him wearing the Organization's coat made him stick out a little bit with it's appearance. Maybe it was a good idea to get a change of clothes as he wasn't a part of the Organization anymore, though he would still need the coat to travel.

Once he figured out if this world would take munny or not.

He began to get lost in thoughts on what he needed to do that he got lost in thought. So much so that he didn't know where he was walking.

Until he was broken from it after he collided with someone and sent them falling onto the ground.

"Sorry about that." Roxas apologized to person he had accidentally knocked over, an older boy with spiky black hair and judging by his uniform someone currently in school. At least it resembled one from Axel has told him about.

"It's alright, it happens all the time." The boy said, grabbing the Nobody's outstretched hand.

It was at that moment, Roxas's very being screamed one thing and one thing only.

Let go of the arm and run!

The Nobody was confused about this.

The boy in front of him didn't seem all that special besides a unusually strong heart, but considering this city seemed practically flooded with them it wasn't too out of the ordinary here.

Still Roxas kept his guard up, just incase the boy tried anything.

"Well hopefully it doesn't happen next time." Roxas said as he let go of the boy's hand and walked off.

"I doubt it." The boy said, before walking off and hearing something crackle underneath his foot.

It was a couple of yen bills and not just any kind of them. Underneath his feet were genuine 10,000 yen bills.

The odds of that happening were astronomical and otherwise impossible to him.

He was never that lucky, ever!

Something was severely wrong here!

He tried to look around for the person that he had bumped into, only to see no sign of him anywhere.

Roxas had disappeared into the crowd.

Only to find even more yen bills lying on the ground, seemingly no one else noticing but himself.

"I really hope that this isn't permanent." Touma said, this newfound string of good luck unnerving himself a little.

After all, he has experienced nothing but bad luck in his life. So suddenly getting so much good luck at one was unusual for even here in Academy City.

He also hoped that his bad luck hadn't rubbed off on that boy that he had numbed too, otherwise knowing his bad luck that boy was in for quite a bit of misfortune coming his way.

* * *

**The projector died down as the chapter ended and the author removed the reel.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.***

***Now Roxas has arrived ed into Academy City, which is adamantly one of the most dangerous places to live due to all the actions going on in the shadows there.***

***Though considering Roxas's experiences through the Organization he should make it out more or less fine, though things are beginning to change as you saw how Roxas has just reversed Touma's luck, if only temporary. Something deemed impossible through the Imagine Breaker.***

***How though, that is the question? Well lets just say his state of existence is the cause and leave it at that for now.***

***Though his only goal for now is to survey his new world and figure out what to do next. He is finally free from the Organization and Sora, found out that parts of his life has been erased from his memory including Xion, and is in a place where no one dare goes. He is uncharted territory now with nothing to go on.***

***Well he will be dragged into events soon enough next chapter and leave that at that while Riku and Naminé begin their search for him and Academy next chapter, uncertain on what he is going to do next.***

***Now then before we move on there is two things to discuss.***

***First is the canon...for once strictly the anime here and a few things from the novels as there is too much to cover in that direction. About a year's worth of reading if I did so. If anyone can help me with the exact chronology let me know cause there are several forms of timeline to follow.***

***Finally for those familiar with my works and what I usually implement...I will just leave to suggestion this time.***

***Anyway next up is my third and final oneshot before deciding on the poll for which one to continue first. But when the time comes I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.***

***So until next time, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


End file.
